Netrezaar
Netrezaar (Previously known as "Netrius") is a name mentioned by upon his death. He was a gifted eredar smith, who adored and spent his life seeking the approval of Kil'jaeden, and to do that he became one of the first to join the Legion with Kil'jaeden as he saw it to be the ultimate expression of loyalty. As a reward Netrius was remade in the Legion's all consuming fel fire. Volatile magic blazed through his soul, wrapping his mind and body forever. Transforming him into Netrezaar, Netrezaar's soul is bound to the as uncovered in the (a research tome in the Ebon Hold written by Head Archivist ). :"He is what inspired fear in demons." :"He has taken out entire civilizations in the hands of the Legion, however he would not hesitate to do the same to the Legion. He would relish every moment." :"Despite its long history of bloodshed, the Maw of the Damned was not created for genocide. It was forged to take a single life: that of the great demon lord Kil'jaeden." The Libram of the dead is not yet complete, and this is all what is known about it: :Mere weapons don't often inspire fear in demons. The Maw of the Dammed is an exception. Its name is spoken with equal parts dread and awe among the Burning Legion's faithful. Even the demons disagree on how many lives the Maw of the Dammed has ended. There is only one who knows the truth. His name is Netrezaar, and his soul is bound to the blade itself. :He is what inspires fear in demons. They know of the eternal hunger that burns in his soul. A hunger so great it cannot distinguish between friend and foe. In the Legion's hands, Netrezaar's spirit consumed entire civilizations. In someone else's hands, he would not hesitate to do the same to the Legion. He would relish every moment. ;PART ONE Despite its long history of bloodshed, the Maw of the Dammed was not created for genocide. It was forged to take a single life: that of the great demon lord Kil'jaeden. Kil'jaeden was one of the eredar race's most beloved leaders. With a mere word, he could sway the hearts and mind of his people. When he joined the demonic Burning Legion, many eredar blindly followed his path. One of the first to do so was a gifted smith named Netrius. He adored Kil'jaeden, and he spent his life seeking the eredar leader's approval. Netrius was pledging himself to the Legion as the ultimate expression of his loyalty. As a reward for his loyalty, Netrius was remade in the Legion's all-consuming fel fire. Volatile magics blazed through his soul, warping his mind and body forever. Netrius-now known by the name Netrezaar-was never the same again. Even his feelings toward Kil'jaeden changed. What was once admiration had twisted into a dangerous obsession. It wasn't enough to simply win Kil'jaeden's approval, he needed more. An idea took shape in Netrezaar's mind. To satisfy his obsession, he would create a weapon to consume Kil'jaeden's life force. That weapon would one day become known as the Maw of the Dammed. ;PART TWO Netrezaar became a smith of much reown in the Burning Legion. His war machines terrorized worlds. His blades brought ruin to entire civilizations. Yet in truth, most of these weapons were merely experiments in his quest for the perfect tool with which to consume Kil'jaeden. Success hinged on finding a material that could draw out and contain the demon lord's life force. Netrezaar spent years searching for exotic ores, most of which proved useless. He made a promising discovery on Nihilam, the Doom World. Long ago, a war between the Legion's ruler, Sargeras, and his fellow titans had shaken the fabric of creation around Nihilam. Their apocalyptic battle had darkened the world and infuse its metal ores with otherworldly properties. When Netrezaar mined these metals, he found them nearly indestructible. In just the right light, the materials reflected brief images of the battle fought between Sargeras and the titans. Most important of all, these metals also leeched away the essence of any living thing that touched them. For the first time in years, Netrezaar felt joy. He had finally found what he needed. ;PART THREE :This part appears to be missing. ;PART FOUR The Maw of the Dammed's first victim was not Kil'jaeden. It was one of Netrezaar's servants. Netrezaar commanded dozen of mo'arg, highly resourceful demons who specialized in engineering and blacksmithing. All of them looked up to the eredar smith with awe, but he cared little for his followers. Like hammers and tongs, they were simply tools at his disposal. To test the Maw, Netrezaar subjected a pair of mo'arg to gruesome experiments. He slowly cut their flesh with the axe, studying how quickly it drained their life forces. The Maw worked just as planned. The demons' vital energies passed through the blade and flooded into Netrezaar. ;PART FIVE Of the two mo'arg expiremented on by Netrezaar, one survived. His name was Gorelix, and he was the eredar smith's most devoted follower. At least, he had been. The experiments had left Gorelix shriveled and disfigured. His admiration for Netrezaar darkened into a hatred hotter than any demon forge. Gorelix did not have the physical strength to rise against Netrezaar. Even if he could, rebelling would mean a fate worse than death. Netrezaar was one of the eredar-one of Kil'jaeden's chosen. The broken mo'arg vowed to find another way to exact vengeance on his master. He watched Netrezaar's every movement, seeking a weakness. Over time, Gorelix discovered something odd. Netrezaar's axe was powerful, and yet he would not use it in battle. He kept it hidden from other demons, save his mo'arg servants. What was its purpose, if not to strike down the Legion's enemies? It dawned on Gorelix that Netrezaar had no intention of ever using the axe for the Legion. He had crafted it for another purpose. ;PART SIX ↦ SEVEN :These parts appear to be missing. ;PART EIGHT On a small world under siege by the Legion, Gorelix learned of the Maw's true power and potential. He and a team of mo'arg had been tasked with building a citadel to serve as a base of operations. In one battle, this stronghold came under attack from the world's brave defenders. A massive breach opened in the wall. If the mo'arg could not repair it soon, the entire citadel would fall to the Legion's enemies. Gorelix volunteered to defend the breach while the other mo'arg worked. Hundreds of enemies stormed the opening in the wall, howling battle cries in their alien tongue. Gorelix stood fast, rending any who came within the Maw's deadly reach. He never flagged. On the contrary, every kill infused his body with greater strength and vitality. When the last attacker had fallen, the other mo'arg found that they no longer needed to repair the breach. Gorelix had filled it with corpses. ;PART NINE The more Gorelix used the Maw, the more it changed him. He grew into a hulking mass of taut muscle, dwarfing every other mo'arg in size. His monstrous appearance earned him a new name: the Fleshripper. Despite the power the Maw gave him, there were times when Gorelix did not use the axe. Sometimes he would watch from a distance while the Legion besieged new worlds. All the while, Gorelix would taunt Netrezaar's spirit, describing the battle and all the lives lost in great detail. When the Maw began to physically tremble in Gorelix's hands, he knew that Netrezaar's spirit was suffering. The mo'arg found as much satisfaction from these acts of torture as he did from imbibing the life force of his victims. References See also * External links